The Rage of Ember
by Z3r0 InsaNiTy
Summary: Equestria has never encountered a force as great as Ember's rage. Ember was a simple pony living amongst the Mane 6 and his best friends, when one day, a Beast cuts him with strange acid. Ember's rage bursts with the acid, and complete hell will cross the Equestrian land.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! A.M is back, and I'm doing a very excellent new story! Now, you guys might've noticed I was gone for a while, because I was stuck with school, but now I've improved my penmanship perfectly, and I'll be writing stories with very good detail! Now, this story is going to be my favorite of all.**

 **Now everyone, here comes _The Rage of Ember!_**

* * *

The sun brightened on the roof of a very familiar house. The house was bright ocean blue, with pink outlines. The sun manifested the day into being as perfect as possible, as a special pony wandered through the area. His coat was bright blue with very dark outlines - also made of blue. The outlines seemed to be similar to spikes, such as the thorns on a singular tree branch. His blue eyes reflected the signature of his coat - sharp and blue.

The pony was named Ember. His enormous muscles shined over the bright sun. Applejack suddenly appeared in his arms. "Oh, Ember..." She said, passionately.

"Oh, Applejack..." He responded the same way.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie's voice was heard. "EMBER? I HAVE ANOTHER EXPERIMENT TO TEST ON YOU!"

Ember rose his head from the strange pillow he was on. His head hit a part of his bookshelf, in which he rubbed hard to break the feeling. A drop of saliva hung from his mouth and he slowly rose out of his bed.

Ember wasn't as muscular as the dream had told, but he was still strong. The marks on his skin were the same.

Ember slowly made his way towards the door. His hoof climbed in front of the other, slowly and slowly, in an unorderly fashion. His hoof clamped over the door handle, moving it towards the right and opening the door.

He heard Pinkie even more. Although Pinkie Pie was his sister, she did get annoying at some times. "COME ON, SILLYHEAD! TESTING AWAITS!" She yelled again.

Ember passed by Blaze's room for a short moment. Blaze had started to live with them ever since the whole "Pinkamena and Fluttershy" incident that happened 3 months before. Once he peeked in his room, he saw the regular things Blaze had in his room. Shadow, his pet wolf that he found in the forest. Lots of bookshelves, Blaze was fond of reading. And finally, in the corner of his room, and desk that was manipulating fire magic from a small tube into a pot.

Blaze was currently petting Shadow while reading a book about the Crystal Empire. He saw Ember walk by, and slowly waved to him. "Good morning, Ember." He said as he put his book down and climbed across the room, towards the strange chemistry pot.

"Mornin', Blaze. Remember, you have to cook up breakfast today." Ember responded with a slow grin on his face.

"Yeah yeah, I know." He replied. Ember creaked out of his room, slowly. The wooden floor made such a weird noise, you were able the hear it from a mile away.

Ember suddenly passed by another room. He opened the door and looked inside. Lightning Dust, a formal Wonderbolt, was resting in her bed.

There wasn't much in her room, except for a bed, and a bookshelf that held a few books about the Wonderbolt Academy. Ember thought it was quite strange, how he saw a good friend having Wonderbolt book, after being toppled by Rainbow Dash a month before. Shes a hard one to handle, but she doesn't cause many problems in the house. It's mainly himself and Blaze, accidentally causing fires.

He slowly shut Lightning Dust's door. He creaked across the upstairs again, finding familiar rooms, such as the bathroom, and Pinkie's room.

Ember never realized how big his house was. The total size of the upstairs seemed to be the size of an office building. The small spacing in the hallways made the upstairs seem cozy yet stiff. Although, Ember liked the size of the house. It made him feel big, well, bigger than he was before.

Ember finally made it to the stairwell that lead downstairs. He slowly put his right hoof down the first step. Ember had been doing things slowly this morning. E must've overslept, but since he saw Lightning Dust still asleep, he thought, it couldn't of been as late as he thought. His left hoof went over the next one, and again, the cycle repeated until he had made it to the bottom of the steps.

Pinkie Pie was at the door to the left of him, waiting at the doorway leading to the kitchen. "There you are, sillyhead! I've been waiting for you for a long time!" She said as she cocked her head to the side. "I want you to test this out!"

Ember groaned, unwillingly. "Pinkie listen, Ah don't wanna test things out in the morning. Ah'm very tired and..." Ember stopped dead in his words. Pinkie had stuck her hoof out, and what was on her hand, was a 3 foot long iron sword, with sparkling flints sticking out of the handle. The sword shined very bright in its position in the foyer. "Ah...Oh lord..." Ember moaned as he started drooling at the sight of the sword.

"I want you to go slay the Bully Beasts in the forest. It is East of here." Pinkie Pie said with her sweet licorice smile.

Ember grabbed to sword from her hooves and sprinted straight out the door. Nothing stopped him, as he sprinted straight through Ponyville. He had another weapon, other than the Celest Sword. It's dazzling light made the sword shine even in the bright morning on Ponyville. Ember had skipped breakfast, and never questioned how Pinkie had made this.

* * *

Ember had arrived in a certain part outside of Ponyville. He went outside the gate of Ponyville, and traveled east from there. Lots of trees were embedded in the green grass of the forest. Lots of logs hung down from the top of the trees.

"Well, this is the place." Ember said as he took out his map of the forest. It said he was in the correct spot, but he saw no Bully Beasts anywhere, seems as if they were never here.

Ember look around for a bit, until he started hearing strange thumping. The sound seemed to be coming from 12 o'clock, he had no idea what was happening. He quickly brought out his K.E.L.P Vest, and quickly put it on his chest. The machine flickered on, and the mechanical best software started positioning the bones of his body to different places. He heard a few bones make a slight cracking sound, but nothing else happened. It didn't hurt at all. He then took out the T.A.H claws from his backpack as well, and started placing them on his front hooves. The hand-like claws started positioning itself exactly on Ember's hooves, as the claws started twisting and turning, making sure it was in its exact spot.

Ember pulled out Pinkie's sword, as he waited. The thumping got louder and louder as some trees in the distance started shifting. Many leaves and tree branches could be seen falling to the ground.

Suddenly, a three-headed beast trampled into clear eyesight. The beast was completely black, with tiny gauntlets on its hands labeled "B". The beast looked around for a bit, finally looking down at Ember. It snarled, as the red eyes pierced into Ember's soul. However, Ember did not flinch for a second. He stayed right where he was, pretending as if the beast was as small as an ant.

The beast was ready to attack Ember, placing itself in a predator-position. However, the beast did not attack with sharp claws or blades, but rather, with words.

"Look at this small little shrimp!"

"His blue spikes scare me! We should probably run away from a 2'5 pony!

"His mom must've given him that sword!"

"He's probably a low-life lazy pony that doesn't do anything with his life!"

"I'd hate to be even talking to a pony as ugly as that."

Ember was very hurt by these words. He backed up a bit, as the three-headed beast started laughing. Saliva dripped from its face. Once the saliva touched the ground, it turned purple. Ember got so angry, he couldn't believe someone was making fun of him.

He simply wielded the sword he had in his claw, and launched himself towards the beast. The sword struck the very tip of the middle head, as Ember sliced a few more times.

The beast was decapitated, and all three of the heads fell off. He jumped off from the beasts body and didn't even look at it. The beast fell to the ground.

However, when it fell to the ground, a small piece of acid dripped from its head, and landed on Ember's back. The drop stung Ember badly, as he crouched and groaned. The acid had made a slight slice in the back of his neck, that somehow burned badly. Ember was groaning too loudly to understand why the acid affected him, when he was a fire elemental.

Ember looked up towards the path he had came from, and saw the Mane 6 traveling his way. He did not show friendship, he showed anger.

Ember's eyes turned blood red.

* * *

 **That's Chapter 1 of The Rage of Ember! More chapters will be out soon! Please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! My name is AssassinMaster22! I am glad to be back in writing this! I quit Fanfiction about a year ago, but decided to come back because I do have some free time at lunch and at school now that I'm in high school. I decided to start off my welcome back with another MLP Chapter, continuing off with The Rage of Ember, as the first chapter seemed to be very well made. So, here we go! Let's start the chapter!**

* * *

Ember's brain did not know what he was doing. Those monsters had corrupted his brain. The blue stallion only had sentence flowing through the castle that was his mind. Only that sentence consisted of one word, and that is all that Ember knew what to do. Twilight and her group were slowly approaching, and the enraged blue stallion still had a little bit of his past self known to his conscious before his rage go the best of him.

 _Run._

Ember's heart was still a pure of gold and fire, but his memories of the friendships he had slowly were collapsing. Ember turned away from the group, and galloped away as fast as he could. Ember did not want to hurt his friends, however he felt as if he could burn an entire town without feeling the slightest of regret.

"There is no way in hell that Ah will go back there." Ember could only remember his Southern accent along with how to speak. _My body is slowly fading away. I need to get out of here. Fast._ Ember thought about his escape plan. _I do not have a map. I barely know where I am right now._

While Ember was running, he looked back a few times to make sure the Mane 6 were not behind him. Off in the distance however, he could sense Twilight's magic setting off as well as the groups constant yelling. He may not be able to see them, but they weren't far from him.

Ember only had one choice. _I need to find somewhere to hide. Maybe a small cave, or run some more and find a town._ Ember searched around the area he was in while he was running. Sketchy as it may be, Ember saw a small cavern lingering next to a large pond to his left. Ember galloped quickly, he didn't have much time to act or to think. Ember launched himself into the cave so that his face was surrounded in darkness and that the Mane 6 could not find him. Ember's soul was soon being trapped inside a cage. The rage was building up. His brain was almost overtaken.

After a few minutes of waiting small figures that resembles mares were walking on the other side of the pond, adjacent to the cave that Ember was hiding in.

"Where the hell is he?" Rainbow Dash questioned the group.

Twilight replied with a spice of sarcasm. "I don't know. Let me just wish up a spell to teleport him here." Twilight's remark had been examined, and the purple mare realized that she could in fact do that, however Spike wasn't with him. "Spike isn't here, so I can't really do the spell without him."

"Well ya better find my boyfriend quick." Applejack told Twilight. "I ain't gonna go back to the Acres until you can find man Ember."

Twilight thought to herself for a moment. _Maybe I can use this new sense spell that Celestia taught me. If I'm correct, it should teleport Ember in front of me. I can only remember a few lines though. That's probably all I need, though._ "Stand back, team." Twilight commanded the others to stand behind her. The purple mare's horn started to glow, and a purple aura surrounded the area.

Ember smelled the purple aura from his hiding spot. _She ain't teleporting me anywhere. I'm staying right here._ With that exact confidence, with whatever the monsters injected into him built up with his rage. The material was preventing the purple aura from touching him. With this rage, Ember was invulnerable to magic.

* * *

A few minutes had passed, and Twilight's magic did almost nothing. "Why isn't this working?"

Fluttershy spoke up. "What do you mean Twilight?"

"My sense spell would've tracked Ember and teleported him to our exact location. But that is not happening. Something is probably blocking my magic from reaching him." Twilight explained to the group. "We need to head back to my house so I can get Spike to contact Celestia. Maybe she knows what is going on."

With that exact remark, the Mane 6 galloped away from the pond, heading toward the direction they came from.

Ember waiting about two minutes after the Mane 6 left the pond. In this exact situation with his normal self, Ember would'e sighed with relief. However, when he tried to sigh, all that came out was a small circle that looked like it tried to burn through it, as well as Ember started to sweat. The rage was inches away from consuming his entire body. Only his heart was left.

Ember slowly crawled out of the cavern. His emotion was blank and his eyes were still crimson red. He started to walk, not caring about anything. Ember was acting like a robot, sharing no emotion. Ember suddenly sensed something and peered his head towards the direction. The enraged stallion could smell the scent of oak wood and metal, indicating that something was being built nearby.

Ember suddenly started to gallop fast towards the direction of the construction. His mouth suddenly burst into flames, he was acting like an adult dragon. The scent was getting closer and closer, as Ember's skin started to reconstruct itself with large red lines across making strange symbols. The closer he got, the more his rage was becoming more intense.

After about five minutes of galloping in one direction, Ember reached the end of the forest. The stallion stood at the edge of the border between the forest and a large grassy plain. Ember's scent revealed the right activity. About a kilometer off in the distance, a small town was seen. Ember's vision suddenly sharpened and could see the entire town from where he stood. From this far away, he could see outlines of each pony at that town, in blue. The biggest feature was a large crane that was building what looked like a large town hall. Ember grinned in mischief and looked up at the sky.

 _"You all are going to burn like hell."_

The sun was descending over the horizon.

But Ember's rage is not stopping.

* * *

 **That was Chapter 2 of the Rage of Ember! I hope you all enjoyed, as I feel that the storyline is getting better and better each time I write it. I was going to ask a rhetorical question and ask "What will Ember do to this town?", but I kind of just answered that in the Ember's last quote.**

 **Chapter 3 will be out soon! AM, signing out for the day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! A.M back with another chapter of the Rage of Ember! Nothing much to really say, just sit back and get ready for the episode!**

* * *

The moon slowly rose from the opposite direction of the descending sun. The people of New Oakville were continuing their nightly builds, such as the new church that was being made in order to honor Princess Celestia. The constructors were slowly but steadily building their houses along with the church. Everybody knew everybody in the town. The children would gallop off somewhere into the fields to play a game of catch or who could climb up the tallest tree they found. The maids would clean up the houses and prepare a family for their dinner when they were on break. Life was normal in this town, not a single terror for miles.

Until an enraged stallion stood a mile away from the town.

Ember's rage was at its limit, nothing was going to stop him now. It was time for the townsponies to realize that their town would be reduced to nothing within the next hour.

"There is no sun today, only darkness. That darkness will be converted into nightfire. I will destroy you all." Ember pledged as his zoomed vision returned to normal. The stallion galloped from his position towards the village. Ember felt his adrenaline pump like it had never before. The town was getting closer and closer, and what seemed to be a mile away came to be at least half of that in a few seconds. Ember's speed was getting faster than it ever was before. He felt like the son of the devil, speeding towards the city like a lightning bolt.

Within half of a minute, Ember reached the village. His mane wasn't even sweating, all the he could smell was the burnt ashes in his hair and the scent of blooding within the streaks pulsing through his own very skin. What Ember saw in front of him was a large magical fence that had an aura surrounding it. Ember's sword suddenly shook, and the aura of the fence seemed to blast it away in a matter of milliseconds. For some reason, the pulses within Ember's mind seemed to comprehend what this was. It was a Pulse-fence, which is what Princess Celestia used on her castle to block Discord's magic from destroying it. This was the exact time when Celestia had gone to the Mane 6 to destroy Princess Luna.

Ember's mind snapped for a moment. "Apple...jack..." Ember whispered to himself, remembering his past with his marefriend. His rage was gone for the quick second that he thought for a moment as his eyes turned back to normal. At the end of that realization, Ember shook his head and the realization was gone, giving Ember his crimson eyes again. "All Ah need to do is burn this place ta the ground." Ember remembered his rage's main goal.

Ember suddenly burst through the fence without consent. His T.A.H claws suddenly burst into flames, the metal disagreeing with the fact of melting. Walking up to the house, Ember stuck out the claws index finger. All he did was tap the house...

...Because that's all he needed to do.

The house suddenly burst into flames, the fire swallowing the entirety of the living quarters. Within two seconds, Ember could already see the inside of the house, which was also in flames. Sounds of ponies screaming flowed into his eardrums, but the enraged stallion did not care. He continued to walk into the house, an ash trail leading behind him. No matter the size of the fire, Ember absorbed its energy. He continued to walk through the house until he got to the door, which was incinerated before he could even touch it.

Within the inner part of the town, stallions and mares were screaming and galloping in different directions, all trying to get away from the house that was being consumed by fire. Ember looked in different directions to see his next victim. The stallion picked out a library about five houses down from his current position. Ember held up his hand to make the motion of it looking like a gun, with only his thumb and his index finger out. With one flick of his hand, a small burst of fire shot out of his index finger. The burst went directly for the library, and when it came into contact, the library exploded into flames, similar to gasoline when even the little bit of it touches fire. The library was incinerated in a matter of seconds. Screams still erupted throughout the town as ponies were seen jumping out of the windows that were close to melting.

Ember's mind blazed red hot fire, and in a matter of seconds, one of the constructors houses spontaneously exploded into flames. It was as if the thought of wood made anger pulse through his brain.

With one rise of his right hand, Ember created a small crater beneath Equestria to explode with hot magma, which surrounded the village with a wall made out of magma.

Nothing was reaching the village to stop him now. Nothing.

* * *

Twilight creaked open the door to her treehouse. The smell of oak ran into the nostrils of the Mane 6. Former ideas of how to find Ember were already questioned, answered, and acted upon. The rest of the gang waited outside while Twilight went to go call for Spike.

The purple alicorn cleared her throat. "S-Spike? Are you here?" Twilight asked into the illuminated room.

A door leading to her kitchen opened. "Twilight! Quick, I have something from the Princess!" Spike ran up towards her, awkwardly grasping a scroll in his left hand as he waved it up and down for Twilight to notice its presence. Twilight grabbed the scroll the moment Spike was within arms distance with her hooves. The scroll opened itself in magical ability. The magical aura and the smell of coconut surrounded the floating scroll. Twilight read it with carefulness.

 _"A unicorn has used their alarming spell. He stated that while he was taking a stroll through Watercreek Forest, he noticed that the town of Oakville is under attack. 'Fire is engulfing the village' is what he explained. I need you, Spike, to contact the Mane 6 and tell them to go to the Berrywind Plains to find out what is going on and to possibly stop it."_ The scroll rolled up the moment Twilight was done reading.

The remaining five of the Mane 6 that were left outside walked into the treehouse. "Twilight, what's going on? Is everything alright?" Fluttershy asked in a polite voice. Alex, Fluttershy's boyfriend, had appeared behind the group, listening to the conversation.

Twilight looked up at the group, specifically Applejack. "Celestia just explained to me that Oakville is under attack by a mysterious presence. 'Fire is engulfing it's the village' is what the unicorn that contacted Celestia said." Twilight explained.

Applejack gasped in response to Twilight's explanation. "Do ya think it's...E...Ember?" Applejack stuttered at her own comment.

"That's the only logical explanation. Blaze is currently with Big Mac and Applebloom's friends, spending the night at a camp area off in the woods. No other fire elemental could've done it." Twilight explained again. "The question is, why? Why would Ember do this?"

Pinkie Pie's eyes lit up at the explanation. "The monsters!" She yelled in excited horror and started to jump. "The Bully Beasts!"

"What do you mean Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash asked the jumping pony.

Pinkie stopped jumping for a moment. "This morning, I sent Ember to go slay a Bully Beast. The Bully Beast must've infected him with its slippery-sloppery stuff!" Pinkie explained with a licorice smile. "He has to be in trouble!"

Twilight thought for a moment until coming up with a conclusion. "Alex, I need you to stay here with Applejack to keep her company. I don't want her to experience what we're going to have to do to stop Ember." Twilight pointed one hoof at Alex and then to Applejack whilst stating this. "The rest of us will go to Oakville to try to stop Ember. Spike, I need you to contact Celestia on our way there to come with us, along with a few of her knights. It will be dangerous, but surely Ember would not hurt us." Twilight thought to herself quickly for a moment. _I hope he doesn't...I've studied what a Bully Beast could do to somepony._

With Twilight's remark, herself, Spike (along with his quill), Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity hurried out the door while Alex motioned Applejack to sit on the couch.

Once they were all out the door, Alex questioned Applejack, "Do you want me get you anything?"

Applejack shook her head, which was still entitled with disbelief. "Ah want ya to git me mah Ember." Applejack replied, staring at the door.

"They will be back with Ember, I hope he will be okay as well. He'll be alright." Alex explained to the farm girl. "I'll go make you some food to get him off your mind for the next few hours." Alex hurried to the same doorway that Spike had rushed out of when they arrived there to go prepare food for Applejack.

Applejack was still thinking of her stallion that she had loved. "Please, Ember..." She started to say. "Please dun hurt anypony that ain't evil."

"That ain't the Ember that I love. Please come back."


End file.
